


I'm Your Girl ?

by blucatz



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbians, My First Fanfic, Useless Lesbians, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blucatz/pseuds/blucatz
Summary: Jiwoo and Sooyoung have been friends for years -growing closer as they entered college- but when the girls find themselves both stuck in relationships they are unhappy in, they realize whats been in front of them the whole time.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 22





	1. 1 - I Do Not Really Know

_ “Jiwoo?” _

…

_ “Where are you?” _

…

_ “Kim Jiwoo you bastard! Fucking answer the phone! Where the fuck are you?” _

…

_ “You are the reason this relationship has gone to shit. Just answer the fucking phone when you get this, we need to talk.” _

  
  


Jiwoo woke up to the sound of her blaring ringtone, the chorus of  _ Chunga’s Gotta Go,  _ coming from her phone which was rested on her pillow. She slowly opened her heavy eyes as the call went to voicemail, which she practically just ignored, it was most likely a spam caller, but as she started to actually take in her surroundings, she immediately noticed the change in scenery. This wasn’t her bedroom? Cautiously, she sat against the bed’s headdress, picking up her phone, and glancing around the room.

_ Oh god. _

She raised her phone up to her face to check the time and when she saw it was almost 2:00pm she felt like screaming. She had missed all her environmental studies lectures, which wouldn’t be too bad, three lectures isn’t very many for a straight A student, but this is the fourth day of lectures she’s missed in the past fortnight. A muffled groan came from beside her as she quickly scrolled through her notifications and when she noticed the amount of missed calls from her girlfriend, she immediately put the phone face down on her lap. 

_ Oh GOD. _

Jiwoo dropped her head into her hands as the body beside her sat up and pulled the comforter they were both sitting under up against her chest. Jiwoo didn’t even need to look up to see who the girl beside her was, she’d been in this place four times before. 

“Jiwoo? Are you okay?” the girl asked, placing her hand on the visibly distressed girl’s shoulder, only for it to get brushed off. They both sat there, Jiwoo pressing her hands against her temples and the other cracking her knuckles, staring into the distance. After a few more moments of silence, Jiwoo finally replied:

“I thought we weren’t going to-” 

“I’m sorry,” the other interrupted.

“Sooyoung. We are both in relationships! We can't keep fucking doing this. I thought we’d agreed Saturday was the last time we’d be here!” 

“You can’t fucking blame this all on me Jiwoo! I’m sorry okay, but it’s not like either of us were forced into anything. We don’t need to do this anymore if you don’t want to! If you need a ride back to Jungeun’s place I can drive you there and it could be the last time we ever have to speak.”

“Sooyoung no-”

“Just get dressed. Jinsol is gonna be home from her overnight pubg thing in a couple hours, plus, it seems like you’re needed somewhere else.” 

Sooyoung gestured over to the phone sat on Jiwoo’s lap which was vibrating so much it almost seemed as if it would grow a pair of legs and walk off at any moment, and as she lifted the comforter off herself, she stood up and headed over to her closet, and she heard Jiwoo do the same, except instead of a closet she walked around the room and picked up her outfit from the night before and they both silently put their clothes on.

After about seven minutes of the girls checking their phones in silence, Sooyoung stood up and opened the bedroom door, heading towards the door out of the small apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Jung Jinsol, who would much rather spend her time playing video games with strangers for hours on end or spending time with her friend Nayeon, who Sooyoung had never met, than actually spend time with her girlfriend, and their shared tank of small tropical fish, which was the only other company Sooyoung had eighty percent of the time. Other than Jiwoo. 

And just like that, she suddenly remembered the other girl who was still sat on the bed, scrolling through her text notifications most probably. She picked up her car keys and walked back into the bedroom.

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride home,” Sooyoung said, smiling softly at the girl, who looked pretty upset as she stared at her phone screen. Jiwoo quickly turned her phone back off and nodded, smiling back. Sooyoung turned back around to head out of the apartment, with Jiwoo following behind, closing the bedroom, and then the apartment door, behind her.


	2. What Is This Meaningless Thing? *TW IMPLIED ABUSE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo tells Jungeun what happened. TW IMPLIED ABUSE

“I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?

EVERYTHING WE HAD?

Kim Jiwoo I wish you’d just fuck off and die.”

That car ride back to Jiwoo’s house was probably the most awkward period of time the two had ever spent with each other, which is quite impressive as the two had known each other for at least 5 years. For a first, Jiwoo’s phone rang probably around twice a minute, sometimes cutting to angry voicemail from her partner, others just ending after the 30 seconds of Chungha’s Gotta Go she used for her ringtone had finished. She had to remind herself to change that to something else later, having to hear the song so many times made her sick of it. Eventually she muted her phone and placed it in the glove compartment, deciding to just stare straight ahead out of the front window instead of watching her notifications as Jungeun spammed her phone with angry messages. 

“Do you want to like.. Talk about it maybe,” Sooyoung eventually asked, glancing over at Jiwoo, who was holding her own hand so tight it looked like her blood circulation was seconds away from cutting off. The girl shook her head and mumbled a quiet  
“No,” in response;   
“I kinda have to deal with Jungeun first before I talk about… Anything else.”

Sooyoung nodded in agreement and mumbled a word of understandment, before stepping on the gas and rushing the way back to Jiwoo’s house, silent except for sooyoung mumbling curses whenever a car slowed in front of her,   
“Reckless bastard, get off the road..”

When the pair had eventually reached Jiwoo and Jungeun’s shared home, a small bungalow Jungeun had been gifted by her mother and father on her and her girlfriend’s 2 year anniversary. They pulled up the driveway as the front door burst open, with Jungeun bursting out shortly after. Without a word, Jiwoo took her phone from the glove compartment and nodded a thanks to Sooyoung, before sighing and stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut. Sooyoung started the car back up almost immediately after Jiwoo stepped out, knowing if she stayed longer she would get dragged into this more than she wanted to.

“KIM JIWOO WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU?? I’VE BEEN WORRIED SICK YOU HAVEN’T EVEN PICKED UP THE PHONE! YOU WEREN’T AT ANY OF YOUR LECTURES, WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU DOING?” Jungeun screamed at Jiwoo, waving her arm around like mad and seemingly not breathing until the very last word. Jiwoo felt herself turn red from embarrassment, being shouted at in the middle of the street like this wasn’t something she was used to nor would she like to get used to.  
“We should go inside, '' I can explain,” Jiwoo mumbled, choking on her words a few times.

She walked around her steaming mad partner who looked like she was seconds from bursting, and into the house, trudging her way into the couple’s kitchen and sitting on one of the stools that was sat in front of the kitchen’s island.

“So are you going to explain?” Jungeun asked, in a tone both exasperated and fed up. She leaned against the kitchen island and stared at Jiwoo, who felt the stare almost in her soul. She opened her mouth to speak but could produce no words, she just choked on her breath for a few minutes before sighing.  
“Hello????” Jungeun said, waving her hand in front of Jiwoo’s face, “Say something, you bastard. I’ve been worried sick for the past 16 hours, I deserve something!” 

Another moment of silence passed, the calm before the storm.

“I slept with Sooyoung.”

Another moment of silence.

“What?”

Jiwoo could almost feel the anger radiating off of Jungeun but it was too late, she couldn’t step back.   
“I slept with Sooyoung. That's where I was. I’m-”

And the storm.

Jungeun screamed and shouted at the girl, so quickly it was almost impossible to actually understand what she was saying, but Jiwoo got the general message, she needed out before she was in real danger. She felt her eyes well up with tears while insult after insult was thrown at her, running down her face while Jungeun screamed. Soon, the shouting died down and Jiwoo could hear Jungeun’s breath heavy. Jiwoo stared at her feet, waiting for the profanities to start up again, but instead of words she heard the sound of the bottom of a vase scrape against a surface and before she knew it, she was passed out on the floor.


End file.
